Hika Solomen: Gymnastics is Life
by Dogz3000
Summary: Hika has gotten moved to the first competing level in her gynastics class. Will she have enough courage to perform infront of that huge crowd? Read it to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Hika Solomen: Gymnastics is Life

Chapter 1:

Level Four

"Mom! I did it! I got moved up to level four!"

Hika rushed into her house to show her mom her Purple and silver certificate.

It was decorated with ribbons and had her name in big letters across it: HIKA SOLOMEN.

She slammed the door behind her as she came into the house. She charged up the stairs and leaped into her mom's office.

"Mom! I got moved up to level four." Hika said.

Her mom said "That's great honey. I am very proud of you."

Hika said "You know what this means right?

I get to compete now in level four!

I can go to Competitions and everything!

I'm part of the team now!"

Hika was so excited she burst into her brothers room "Shiro! I got moved…Sorry!"

She had charged in at the wrong time he had just been changing into his basketball clothes.

As soon as he came out of his room Hika yelled "I got moved up to level four at gymnastics I can compete now!

OH Yeah!"

Her brother fake yawned and said "That's soooo great Hika."

He obviously was being sarcastic but Hika was so excited that she didn't notice "I know. It's going to be fun competing."

All through dinner all Hika could talk about was moving up in gymnastics.

Her family got really annoyed and they finally all yelled "SHUT UP!"

Hika got really quiet after that.

But she still told her friends the next day at school.

Her friends kept on reminding her that she had told them already but would she listen... What do you think...NO!

(In case you haven't figured it out Hika got moved up in gymnastics level.)

Finally after a week of everyone telling her to shut up, Hika dropped it.

She went to gymnastics and had a long lecture from her coach about how important it was to stay fit for competitions.

Then the part Hika had been waiting for the first 7 of her group to get to compete in 1 month!

She half hoped she would go and half hoped she wouldn't.

Half of her wanted to see how worked first.

The other half of herjust wanted get out and get going.

The coach read the names off a list:

Jessica Abbison

Danielle Carmello

Kathleen Fastig

Li Jesrio

Adriana Likir

Cathy Pae-ti

Hika Solomen

Hika didn't know what to think should she cheer with the others or tell the coach she didn't want to compete.

'I'll cheer and at home I shall think about it.'She thought.

She went home and told her mother and brother and went to her room to think while she read a book.

"I will compete and nothing is going to stop me except maybe fear." said Hika with determination in her voice.

Then she went down the stairs for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Routines

"Oh no! My routine is so complicated and long! I'm never going to learn it in a month!" Hika cried.

But she knew she just wanted someone to talk to.

She tried talking to her mother but she was busy and her father was on a business trip and wouldn't be home for several days.

Hika learned her routine surprisingly quickly.

She memorized in even less time.

Her competition was 3 weeks away now.

She needed to get better at all her tumbling and her slide to the floor move and her leap pass.

She was excited and nervous a few days before this her coach had said "It's good to be nervous. You'll be better that way."

Somehow Hika didn't think that was true.

Hika practiced and practiced and after 2 weeks of practicing she got all of her stuff down good.

Her coach told her. "Go home and rest. You're going to need it with the competition in 3 days."

"3 DAYS!" Hika yelled. "I thought it was in a week!"

"They changed it because 1 of the judges could not be there on that day." siad her coach.

Hika went home and told her mother.

Then Hika went ot her room.

She worried and worried.

She was very nervous about the competition and she didn't know how to get over it.

What ever she tried meditating ,reading, writing, eating, nothing helped.

She practiced in the morning her poses that were in her floor routine, she practiced the routines in the afternoon and slept through dinner again and through the night.

She did this repeatedly until the day of the competition came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Competition

"Come on Mom! We are going to be late!" Hika said

"Okay honey, I'm coming."

Today was the day of the competition.

Hika was in her new team leotar.

It was sparkly purple velvet with a diamond shape on the front.

She loved it and with her dark brown hair pulled back into pig tails Hika looked great.

Hika, her mother and her father who had come back the night before and naturally was pestered by Hika just like everyone else was.

"Do I look alright? Do you think I'll do well in my events? Are you sure I look alright?" Hika kept saying on the way to the competition building.

Her father kept a reassuring her "You'll be fine. I promise!"

When they got there Hika jumped out of the car and saw her team on the curb she went over to join them.

They were talking about how it's okay to mess up but try not to because you can win trophies or medals or ribbons.

Our group got to go first and Hika was first on the list the Judges had.

Hika did her vault and then her floor routine then her bars then her beam.

She came off of the performing floor smiling and happy.

After everyone went the judges posted the scores.

Hika was very happy with her scores she had gotten out of ten:

8.5 -Vault

9.2 - Floor

7.8 – Beam

But the one score she was most happy with was her Bars:

9.9!

Her coach had said she was really good at her bars and that when she became a more professional gymnast that should be her main event.

Hika was so happy she had gotten a first place medal in her bars and a second place medal on her floor and a fourth place ribbon on her vault.

Hika had over come her fear of stagefright.


End file.
